By the Fires Light
by Punished By Love
Summary: The two blonde nations sat quietly in front of the fire, listening to the warm, inviting snap of sap rapidly evaporating in the burning bark of the fire wood. The night was dark and velvety, as if it were a vast blanket that settled upon the earth's surface each day when the sun needed a break. It was warm beside the fire, the flickering flames giving off an intense, soothing heat


**Im so so sorry its late! This was for the Fourth of July...but I was out of town and then suffered from writers block...  
>Standard disclaimer applies!<br>So please read and review!**

* * *

><p>The two blonde nations sat quietly in front of the fire, listening to the warm, inviting snap of sap rapidly evaporating in the burning bark of the fire wood. The night was dark and velvety, as if it were a vast blanket that settled upon the earth's surface each day when the sun needed a break. It was warm beside the fire, the flickering flames giving off an intense, soothing heat that licked at the body and Alfred stood up from his spot that was perilously close to the fires embrace.<p>

"Its too hot..." Came the American's complaint and his arms crossed his body to grasp the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head with a single fluid movement making his muscles ripple pleasantly under his golden tan skin.

Letting his skin be caressed by the gentle night breeze, the American sat back down and trailed his hands through his messy hair, careful to avoid nantucket. This forced Arthur to realize just how beautiful the American really was. The smooth, enticing expanse of tan skin was given a warm, golden cast making it damn near impossible for Arthur to keep his hands to himself. The American's skin looked as if it had been created for the sole purpose of being touched and caressed and Arthur wanted to do just that-to trail pale fingers down the smooth flesh, to touch it, to taste it, to mark it up so no one could look at him without knowing that he was taken and that he belonged to Arthur Kirkland.

Lust, warm and demanding began to flow through his veins and he had to force himself to look away from the American's lovely, inviting form as he sat before the fire. Bloody twat! Alfred was just too damn attractive for his own good. It would be disgusting if it weren't so bloody hot! Dark green eyes tracked the American's movements as he finally caved and watched him once more and pondered how it might feel if he stood and simply plopped down in the blondes lap and nestled into that warm, golden skin. No no no...he shouldn't be having thoughts like that! Especially about that-that man!

Shaking his head before smoothing his fingers through the messy of blonde that was his hair, he pulled himself to his feet and cast Alfred a sideways glance before blushing and hurriedly looking away. A cough escaped his lips and he straightened, trying to save what little dignity he had before speaking. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back." -Maybe. His mind tacked on silently as he moved into the shadows and away from the fire to enter the surprising cold of the house.

His feet carried his loyally to the bathroom and he sighed as he closed the black door behind him and settled himself upon the lid of the toilet, letting his hands come up to cradle his face. His heart thudded loudly in his chest, and for a brief moment, Arthur could have sworn that it was beating the Americans name and he let out a little frustrated groan. Why did he have to feel like this for that bloody twat? Why couldn't he just keep his heart for his own? Why did it have to be stolen by that git? None of this would be a problem if there had been even the slightest of chances that Alfred would like him back.

Arthur stood abruptly and moved to the sink to wash his hands, he was once the bloody British Empire and a sodding pirate! And here he was acting like a stupid little school girl with her first crush! No! He would not allow himself to act like this! If he wanted the American he would bloody seduce him into wanting to be taken. The real emotions could be made did have all of eternity to win the bubbly blonde over. So when the last of the rose scented soap was rinsed from the pale ivory of his skin he turned off the water and looked at his washed out reflection in the mirror. A pale, slender -but not scrawny- young man of the age of twenty four looked back at him, green eyes now a brilliant flame of determination.

When he opened the door, the last thing he had expected was to see Alfred standing before him-still gloriously shirtless- staring down at him with soft, curious blue eyes. The same color as the high sea when the weather had chosen to be perfect. Oh god, this was his moment and he'll be damned if he was going to pass it up. So. lowering his blonde tipped lashes over the dark, tempting forest green of his eyes, Arthur peered up at the male who had enthralled him so completely.

Arthur could watch as his sudden shift in attitude and body language registered with Alfred and he liked the spark that he saw flare into existence in the nineteen year olds gaze. It stirred a low, predatory hunger in him and for a moment he was tempted to just whisper run to see if Alfred would bolt like the prey he so very suddenly was. The idea of chasing him down was oddly thrilling, a chase so very different from the one he had so suddenly engaged in. Biting his bottom lip and giving the other male a coquettish look, he reached up a hand to lightly brush the sun lightened hair that had fallen into Alfred's face out of the way. The quiet sound of Alfred's breath hitching in response made a feral, seductive smirk form upon the British nation's face and his eyes gleamed.

"Do you..." He purred, taking his time with each and every word so when they cascaded from his lips in that accented voice, they sent shivers down Alfred's spine, as Arthur moved forward, making Alfred back up until his back hit the wall, eliciting a gasp from his lips, "Have any _idea _what I want to do to you right now?" He finished in a soft, throaty purr.

Alfred visibly swallowed his body trembled in response and it was clear that the American's mind was providing him with ideas as to just what he wanted to do to him.

A smirk formed on the blonde nations lips and his forest green eyes danced with dark invitation, inviting the American to a darker place from which there was no return. A place that once you reached its gates there would be no turning back, no longing look over the shoulder for a path that could have been taken but now will never be tread. No, this was a place where you had to leap right into it or risk falling and cutting yourself open on the dangers that lurked in the darkness near by, waiting the taste of blood. "No..." Alfred finally responded, blue eyes gazing into that dark forest of green before he continued. "But I think...I think I want you to show me."

Green eyes nearly glowed as they danced with excitement at his words, and any trace of worry that may have tainted his mind was washed away leaving his mind free so the dark tendrils of lust could consume him, leaving no room for other thoughts. "Do you really now, Love~" He purred, lips pulling up into a smirk in the dim unlit hallway.  
>Trailing a hand up the length of the American's neck, he let his fingers glide into the silk that was the American's hair before knotting in the golden strands. Then, with a wicked grin he pulled sharply, forcing Alfred's head back to expose his neck. " Then brace yourself...because once I'm done with you...you wont be able to go back."<p>

A soft, breathless reply. "Then take me...because I don't want to look back."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! Kinda! Anyhow...if you want your smutty goodness! Review...and then you'll get it faster!<strong>


End file.
